Como han pasado los años
by Valery Ryddle
Summary: -CONTINUACIÓN DEL FIC AMOR PROHIBIDO- Capítulo 4: Por debajo de la mesa... acaricio tu rodilla, y bebo sorbo a sorbo tu mirada... VOLVÍ! .
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DEL Fanfiction "AMOR PROHIBIDO", SI QUIEREN TENER UNA PREVIA INTRODUCCIÓN DE 21 CAPITULOS SOLAMENTE (JAJAJAJA :P) POR FAVOR LEEANLO PRIMERO, PERO SI NO PUESSS TRATO DE EXPLICAR LO MÁS QUE PUEDO TODO EN ESTE FIC, PEROOOO NO PROMETO NADA (JEJE, GRACIAS POR LEERLO) **

**Cómo han pasado los años by Valery Ryddle**

"_Díez años cambian demasiado las cosas. Un presente misterioso, un futuro improbable y un pasado inolvidable… Ginny aferrándose a los recuerdos…"_

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos**

El tránsito disminuyó desde que Londres quedó atrás. Derek Benford se relajó detrás del volante de su lujoso automóvil. Ginny Weasley que hasta el momento había permanecido silenciosa a su lado, se acercó lentamente y él le colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros para que se acurrucara a su lado. Derek miró por el retrovisor antes de alborotarle afectuosamente los rizos de su sedosa cabellera rojiza.

-¿Cansada?-preguntó suavemente Derek apartando unos segundos la vista de la carretera para verla a ella.

-Mmmmm-fue el sonido negativo que obtuvo como respuesta. Ginny vio brillar el atardecer con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Nerviosa?-volvió a preguntar Derek besándole delicadamente el cabello.

-Un poco-admitió la pelirroja. Era casi imposible sentirse demasiado nerviosa si Derek estaba cerca de ella. Era su soporte; la hacía sentir segura y protegida. La seguridad que emanaba le daba fuerzas para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa… aún a algo tan intimidante como conocer a su familia.

-¿Enamorada?-

El tono apasionado de la voz de Derek hizo palpitar con fuerza el corazón de la joven, ante el recuerdo de la voz de otro hombre. Ginny se apretó aún más contra Derek, en un intento desesperado por desaparecer la evocación.

-Si, tal vez-contestó después de varios segundos la pelirroja, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras, como tratando de alejar el recuerdo no deseado.

-Yo estoy más que enamorado-afirmó Derek sonriendo de una manera tan encantadora que Ginny sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

-¿En verdad lo estas?-preguntó logrando que su voz sonara casual.

-Por supuesto, estoy enamorado de un bella mujer… con el cabello color fuego e inquietantes pero dulces ojos color miel-

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar sus palabras-Espero hacerte feliz-murmuró, mientras que con su mano buscó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Fue un gesto, que extrañamente, le recordó años pasados, la mano de otro hombre entrelazada posesivamente con la de ella. La pelirroja se estremeció cuando sintió un violento escalofrío al recordar pasiones pasadas.

-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó Derek preocupado-¿Quieres que apague el aire acondicionado?-

-No, estoy bien… es solo que…-apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro volviéndose para poder verle el rostro-es solo que a veces siento que te conozco desde siempre y no hace apenas 3 meses-susurró lentamente.

La mirada de Ginny recorrió lentamente el atractivo perfil de Derek, que a veces le recordaba tanto a Draco Malfoy; lo mismo ocurría con otros hombres cuyos rasgos tenían similitud con los de este. A pesar de que Derek tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, dando a negro y unos impresionantes ojos verdes aceituna; su rostro puntiagudo era muy parecido al de Draco, solo que su Derek poseía un color más bronceado de piel. Otra similitud, que Ginny amaba y odiaba a la vez, es que de vez en cuando arrastraba las palabras al hablar, adquiriendo un tono algo seductor.

Ginny cerró los ojos frustrada¿por qué no podía olvidarlo? Habían pasado años desde el romance que había tenido con Malfoy en Hogwarts, un romance donde le había dado todo a él: su alma, su corazón, su mente…. su cuerpo.

Prácticamente se había quedado sin nada; pero pensaba que se había entregado a alguien que sentía algo por ella; que equivocada había estado….

Draco la había dejado con el corazón destrozado; pero había salido adelante. Se había entregado por completo a su pasión por sus estudios y había conseguido una beca para estudiar en el Instituto Lorein de Medicina Mágica en Francia. Durante 7 años estudió arduamente para lograr ser la mejor sanadora.

Llevaba 2 años trabajando en el Hospital San Mungo, y cuando pensó que al fin había podido olvidarlo, Draco había aparecido de nuevo… con esa sonrisa tan cruel que hacía que sus piernas temblaran.

Lo había visto en el Hospital, Draco la había acorralado contra la pared esa noche y la había besado consiguiendo, con ese solo beso, que todos los hermosos, pero en fin, dolorosos recuerdos regresaran. Y todavía le había sugerido que se volviera su amante… cuando él estaba casado con Pansy Parkinson desde hace 4 años y tenía un hijo de tan solo 3 años. Ginny nunca se había sentido tan indignada.

-¿Quieres hablar de él?-preguntó Derek observándola unos segundos, era un pregunta amable, que no indagaba, sino que invitaba a la confesión. Derek había sido su salvación, lo conoció 3 semanas después de su reencuentro con Malfoy, en una cafetería muggle.

La joven lo miró sorprendida, era increíble la capacidad que tenía para leer sus pensamientos.

-¿De que puedo hablar?-preguntó con cierta amargura-Es un idiota…-

Derek no dijo más y se limitó a apretarla más contra él.- ¿Te conté que una vez me ofreció ser su amante?-fue una pregunta corta y burlona. En verdad se había visto tentada a aceptarla…-La verdad es que estuve a punto de aceptar, pero él tiene esposa e hijo… ¿te imaginas en que problema me hubiera metido si hubiera aceptado?-

-Pero no aceptaste-señaló

-No-suspiró la joven- ¿por qué te cuento todo esto?-

-Se supone que la confesión es buena para el alma-le sonrió Derek.

-Pero…-se apartó del brazo de él lentamente. Ginny le había relatado unos cuantos detalles de la historia que había hecho con Malfoy, más no la aventura en general. Había omitido que Draco había sido su novio por 6 maravillosos meses y que se había entregado por completo a él. Pero Derek, ni siquiera en ese momento le preguntaba algo, simplemente se limitaba a escucharla con atención.- ¿Por qué nunca me has preguntado algo sobre él, Derek¿Su nombre¿Cómo nos conocimos¿Qué sucedió entre nosotros?-

-Por que… sé que algún día confiaras plenamente en mí, entonces será el momento en que me cuentes toda la historia- respondió sin titubear siquiera.

-Te tengo confianza-protestó Ginny y miró el diamante solitario que brillaba en su mano izquierda. El anillo de compromiso era el indicio de que confiaba plenamente en él. Y pensaba hacer hasta lo imposible para no decepcionarlo, por que cuando conoció a Derek estaba deshecha pero él había logrado reestablecerla con sus comentarios alentadores y divertidos, sus ojos brillantes y su gran sonrisa. Le había dado tanto que no sabía si podría retribuirle.- ¿Te molesta que haya existido alguien más antes que tú?-

-No-respondió después de unos segundos sin mirarla siquiera-Lo acepté cuando te conocí-murmuró tomándole la mano.

¿Era su imaginación o Derek había apretado la mandíbula?

Después de ese comentario se quedaron en silencio, pero era un silencio libre de tensión alguna.

-Derek… a veces siento que esto que esta pasando entre nosotros, aunque es maravilloso, esta pasando muy….-

-¿rápido?-sugirió despegando la mirada del camino para mirarla.

Ginny asintió lentamente-No me malinterpretes, todo ha sido maravilloso, pero nos conocimos hace apenas 3 meses, al segundo mes nos volvimos novios y nos comprometimos hace dos semanas…-

Desde que vio a Derek en la cafetería, le había inspirado confianza y el único inconveniente que le había encontrado era que es muggle. Por otra parte todavía no le había dicho que ella era bruja por miedo a perderlo.

-Recuerdo haberte dicho muchas veces que no nos precipitaremos. Te prometí no apresurarme a casarte conmigo y no lo haré, aunque lo desee demasiado. Tendremos un largo periodo de noviazgo para que pueda agasajarte con todo lo que te mereces y todo culminará con una fastuosa boda en la Iglesia que hará feliz a mi madre, y una Luna de miel en el Caribe… que me harás más que feliz a mí-le dijo con un brillo travieso en los ojos, Ginny rió encantada, tenía que admitir que hacía años que no se sentía tan feliz.

-Esta bien… me convenciste-le dijo entre risas.-Aunque con eso no te vas a salvar de ir a visitar a TODA mi familia…-

-Diablos… lo que tengo que hacer por la mujer que amo-bromeó.

Ginny le golpeó el brazo juguetonamente- ¡Hey…No te metas con mi familia!-

-No lo hago, es solo que tienes demasiados hermanos…. Y por lo que me has contado, bastante celosos-replicó haciendo una mueca que hizo reír de nuevo a Ginny.-Pero como te prometí iremos después de estas dos semanas que pasaremos con mi familia-

Ginny sonrió-Me parece justo-

-Por cierto¿por qué nunca me has dicho donde trabajas, Gin?-preguntó unos minutos después Derek.

Ginny abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber que decir. ¿Cómo decirle que trabajaba en el Hospital Mágico de San Mungo?

-Té lo diré-prometió después de varios segundos de duda-Pero cuando lleguemos.

-¿Acaso eres una bailarina exótica y por eso no me quieres decir?-preguntó entornando los ojos.

Ginny lo miró con falsa indignación-¡Derek!-.replicó alejándose de él mientras este soltaba una carcajada.

-Era broma, pequeña- se disculpó tratando de tomarle la mano.

Pero Ginny apartó su mano aparentando estar ofendida-¿Cómo pudiste siquiera insinuarlo?- replicó en son de broma.

Derek paró el vehículo y volteó a verla. La pelirroja sintió el calor de su mirada; si algo le encantaba de él eran sus ojos que siempre brillaban, felices, pero esta vez pudo percibir algo que nunca había visto, era deseo…

-No me moveré hasta que no aceptes mis disculpas-dijo siguiéndole la broma.

-Entonces estaremos aquí mucho tiempo…-

-¿Sí?-preguntó encarnando una ceja. Entonces Derek hizo algo que nunca había hecho: la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo-Te amo, Gin-sonrió tiernamente sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos, antes de besarla suavemente, Ginny sintió la calidez del beso, era un beso agradable… pero nada más.

La joven se separó lentamente de él sonriendo.-Esta bien, me convenciste de nuevo, estas perdonado-murmuró besando la comisura de sus labios. Los labios de Derek se curvaron en una brillante sonrisa al tiempo que la ponía de nuevo en su asiento.

La pelirroja sintió una punzada de culpabilidad; odiaba comparar a Derek con Draco, pero eso había hecho al sentir el beso.

-Entonces, aceptadas las disculpas ya podemos continuar nuestro camino-repuso el joven acercándose de nuevo a ella para besar su mejilla, su nariz y por último sus labios, antes de poner en marcha el vehículo.

-¿Crees que les vaya a agradar a tu familia?-preguntó después de varios minutos los cuales habían estado silencioso contemplando el paisaje.

-Te van a amar-le aseguró-No te preocupes, mi madre y mi hermano son bastante accesibles…. Eh bueno tal ves J.T. te ponga algunas trabas pero al final te va a adorar…-

-¿J.T.¿Es tu hermano?-

-Así es, es dos años mayor que yo-

-¿Y tu padre?-

-Murió hace unos años-

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes no lo traté mucho.-

-¿Y "La Marqués"?-preguntó refiriéndose al lugar donde se dirigían-¿Creciste allí?-

-No, pasamos bastante tiempo ella. Pero es mi madre Lillian y mi hermano que le tienen más cariño, es un lugar que esta en contacto directo con la naturaleza…Por cierto, creo que debería advertirte acerca de J.T. –le dijo mirándola de soslayo.

-¿Advertirme?-

-Puede que intente conquistarte.

-¿Qué?... pero digo, soy tu… prometida. De seguro no…-trató de protestar pero Derek se rió.

-J.T. siempre ha tenido gran aceptación entre el sexo opuesto. Y conociéndolo, cualquiera de sus insinuaciones tendrá doble propósito. Uno, para ponerte aprueba… y comprobar que la mujer que esta comprometida con su hermano es en realidad sincera.-

-¿Y el otro?-

-Nada más por que le gustes-

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer cuando eso ocurra?-

-La verdad no tengo idea, confió en que sabrás como manejarlo.-

Ginny se tranquilizó con la confianza que depositaba en ella.- ¿Tú hermano esta casado?-

-Eso es lo peor, si lo está; pero parece que las cosas no van muy bien por que pasa más tiempo en "La Marqués" que en su propia casa… por favor, no vayas a dejar que se aproveche de ti, J.T. suele aprovecharse de la más mínima señal de debilidad-al final de la frase, la voz de Derek había sonado extraña. Ginny lo miró en silencio.

-Creo que podré manejarlo-le aseguró. -¿Qué les dijiste a tu familia sobre mí?-

-Nada-

-¿Nada?-se irguió y se quedó mirándolo.

-Conociendo a mi madre, si le hubiera dicho que llevaba a mi futura esposa conmigo habría organizado una gran fiesta de compromiso, y nosotros no queremos apresurarnos. Fue por eso que sólo le dije que llevaría a una amiga conmigo-disminuyó la velocidad, salió de la carretera a un sendero angosto y se detuvo frente a una reja-Estamos en los terrenos de "La Marqués"-

Ginny observó la sencilla reja de madera pintada de blanco. Un pequeño letrero en lo alto decía "La Márquez, propiedad privada"

-Todavía faltan algunos kilómetros para la entrada principal-explicó Derek, antes de bajarse a abrir la reja.

Cuando regreso al vehículo bajó los cristales de las ventanillas y apagó el aire acondicionado antes de seguir con el camino.

Varias hectáreas de sembradíos de trigo se movían majestuosamente por el suave viento que corría mientras emprendían su marcha, Ginny quedó simplemente fascinada, la luz del atardecer reflejándose en las plantas de trigo daba un aspecto mágico al camino.

-"La Marqués" es la hacienda que posee la mayor producción de trigo en Inglaterra. También cultivamos cebada, centeno y patatas, pero esos cultivos se encuentran más adelante-le informó Derek observando el brillo que habían adquirido los ojos de Ginny.-Saca tu mano, y verás la magia que produce sentir el trigo rozar tus manos-le indicó reduciendo la velocidad. Ginny lo hizo y sintió el maravilloso cosquilleo del trigo pasando por su mano, se giró hacia él sonriendo.-Lo sé, es maravilloso; sin embargo no aguanto vivir aquí más de un mes, lo mío son las luces de la ciudad, por eso estudie Derecho…-y así había sido, Derek había estudiado en la mejor Facultad de Derecho de Inglaterra, y ahora era presidente de un reconocido Buffet de Abogados.-Mañana te llevaré a un recorrido completo por todos los sembradíos e iremos por el bosque también ¿Te gustaría?-

-Me encantaría-firmó la pelirroja-¿Crían caballos?-

-No, pero tenemos unos cuantos pura sangre¿Te gusta montar?-

-Siempre lo he querido intentar-

-Así será.-

Cuando Derek tomó el camino principal; los ojos de la joven se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando al fin pudo ver la enorme casa de dos pisos; el rojo de la teja del techo se complementaba con el color natural de las paredes. Los arcos y balcones eran de estilo español. Hierro forjado con diseño en espirales adornaban los balcones del piso superior. Los muros exteriores en forma de arcos daban a un patio con una fuente de aguas plateadas y más arcos conducían hacia la entrada principal.

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día admirando todo o podemos entrar?-preguntó Derek que estaba sosteniéndole la puerta para que saliera, Ginny que hasta el momento se había quedado impactada por la magnífica casa, ni se había percatado de que Derek había detenido el automóvil.

Ginny sonrió apenada, antes de aceptar la mano que le tendía y salir del vehículo, caminaron por el patio tomados de la mano, para dirigirse a la puerta principal. En verdad ese lugar parecía el paraíso, había decenas de plantas que colgaban de las jardineras, y unas buganvillas cubrían los muros del patio trasero donde Ginny pudo distinguir las aguas de una piscina.

Al entrar a la casa, Derek la dirigió a una sala y al interior de esta se detuvo.

-¿Podrías esperara aquí? Seguramente mi madre está en la cocina y no creo que me agradezca que te llevara allá para que la veas discutir con la cocinera-

-No me importa esperar aquí-sonrió Ginny.

-¿Tienes sed¿Te traigo algo para beber?-

-Si, por favor-

Derek asintió dirigiéndose a la cocina, luego se detuvo y regresó a besarla ligeramente en la boca.

-Mamá te va a querer-Ginny, aunque era extraño, no sentía nervios por conocer a la madre de su prometido, tal vez era por la calidez de la casa; así que sonrió a Derek antes de que este fuera a la cocina.

La pelirroja se quedó observando con verdadero interés la sala.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta del vestíbulo fue azotada, provocando que los cristales se sacudieran, Ginny se volvió al escuchar pasos sobre el piso de mosaicos.

Un hombre, alto de hombros anchos entró a la sala, el descolorido pantalón de mezclilla apretaba las angostas caderas, mientras que la camisa negra revelaba un esbelto cuerpo; fue entonces que Ginny se movió inconscientemente traicionando su presencia. La cabeza del hombre, que hasta el momento había permanecido agachada mirando unos papeles que tenía en sus manos, se alzó.

Al ver las facciones masculinas, una profunda emoción la embargo; al tiempo que no creía lo que estaba viendo, seguramente era su cerebro el que le estaba jugando malas pasadas. El hombre lanzó los papeles que tenía en las manos a una silla, mientras recorría a la joven con la mirada de arriba a bajo.

-¡Draco!-el nombre salió con esfuerzo.

-Después de todo decidiste aceptar mi oferta-su voz era fría, como siempre, pero esta vez sus ojos grises brillaban con un dejo de crueldad, y para aumentar la crueldad de su aspecto, Draco tenía una cicatriz alargada en el pómulo izquierdo. Y esa sonrisa que por tantos años había soñado apareció en su rostro, esa sonrisa tan característica de él…-Te llevó bastante tiempo-

La respiración de la joven se agitó sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho, era un sueño, no podía estar Draco frente a ella, era una ilusión óptica la que se acercaba a ella…

Pero no fue ninguna ilusión óptica la que la abrazó con fuerza. Ginny sintió su respiración muy cerca de su boca, fue entonces cuando Draco la hizo echar la cabeza para atrás para después besarla con una infinita pasión… Ginny no se pudo resistir¿Cómo hacerlo si Draco la sostenía firmemente contra él?

La cercanía de su piel la hizo temblar, despertando los sentimientos que había tratado de dormir por tanto tiempo. La gran excitación que sintió al sentir las manos del rubio en sus caderas se volvió un exquisito placer. Sin embargo, cuando su boca descendió por su cuello Ginny trató de resistirse…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó turbada, tratando de alejarlo.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Vivo aquí-respondió burlonamente antes de besarla de nuevo. Y sus sentidos se embriagaron de nuevo, llevándola a un estado de ensoñación, fue entonces cuando la voz de Derek rompió con el hechizo…

-Mamá me envió con las bebidas. Ella….-

1231223

Notas de la autora: MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE EL FIC AMOR PROHIBIDO!. Como prometí, aquí la continuación; la verdad es que me encantó como quedó el primer capítulo¿y a ustedes?

Se que muchas personas me quisieron matar por el final de amor prohibido perooo en serio así tenía que quedar, les puedo asegurar que este fic les va a gustar. Agradezco a Pily (No toy muerta! ¬¬), Greta, Diana, Ariadna, alex malfoy, MYMichi, saioa, Tutty, Fiorella, moira, L2, chio potter, catalina, Alyssa Largerfiel M., angie90, Bar, Morella Malfoy, Holanda (si hay Valery para al rato jajajjaa) y sobre todo a Mely aunque se enojo conmigo... las quiero muchooo, y si me falto alguien… sorryyyyyyy!.

El siguiente capí, espero subirlo pronto ya que ando de vacaciones hasta febrero, y puess se van a descubrir MUCHAS cosas. Espero sus comentarios en un rr, PLEASE, nada les cuesta y mucho me da, por favor díganme que piensan del inicio. DEJEN REWIES!.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Confusión**

-Mamá me envió con las bebidas. Ella….-la voz de Derek se desvaneció ante la imagen que tenía enfrente. Fue justo en ese momento, que Ginny se soltó por completo del abrazo del rubio.

Pero Draco la atrajo hacia él bruscamente de nuevo-No mediste bien tu tiempo, Derek-inclinó la boca hacia la pelirroja mientras esta hacia el intento de soltarse-Tal vez en una hora… o mejor dos, hace tanto tiempo que tal vez no me satisfaga tan rápido…-

La presunción de que volvía corriendo a sus brazos y el anillo que brillaba en su mano le dio el coraje necesario a Ginny para sajarse por completo del rubio y golpearlo.

Los ojos de Draco pasaron de la sorpresa a la furia en cuestión de segundos por la bofetada que había recibido; consiguiendo que Ginny temblara levemente mientras se acercaba a Derek cautelosamente.

Unos segundos después, la risa de Derek cortó la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente.

-Te dije que sabrías como manejarlo cuando llegará el momento-murmuró Derek besándole suavemente los labios a su prometida-Aunque por tu cara J. T. tú no esperabas un rechazo tan violento-se mofó del rubio que todavía tenía su mano sobre la mejilla en donde la pelirroja lo había golpeado.-Creo que ya no necesitan presentaciones formales¿o si?-

Ginny sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba, sintiéndose más confundida que nunca¿Qué hacía Draco ahí¿Y por qué Derek no dejaba de llamarlo J.T.¿Podría ser posible que…?

– ¿A caso no vas a felicitarme por conseguirme una prometida tan bella, hermano?-las palabras de Derek le confirmaron lo que tanto había temido, pero¡era imposible! Draco nunca le había dicho que tenía un hermano.

-¿Prometida?-la voz de Draco sonó ahogada…

-¿No le dijiste nada sobre nuestro compromiso, querida?-

-Eh… no tuve oportunidad-y era cierto. Fue entonces cuando alzó su mano izquierda para mostrarle a Draco el solitario, los ojos del rubio brillaron peligrosamente mientras lo examina sin moverse siquiera.

Ginny sintió que el aire le faltaba cuando miró directamente a los ojos de Draco y percibió cierto brillo de desilusión.

-¿No crees que pasó demasiado rápido, Derek?- indagó el rubio apartando por fin su mirada de Ginny, y adquiriendo un tono frío.

-Admito que nos conocimos hace tres meses, pero después de verla debes comprender que no podía dejarla escapar-la estrechó contra él en un acto que Ginny calificó posesivo…

-¿Us-ustedes son hermanos?-lo tenía que preguntar, se sentía muy confundida y aún no entendía como Draco y Derek eran hermanos.

-¿Qué no lo sabías?-se mofó Draco; pero ver la mirada de total confusión en la pelirroja le dijo que en verdad ella no esperaba encontrarlo ahí. El rubio maldijo para sus adentros sintiendo cierta desilusión.

Ginny negó lentamente con la cabeza, su rostro palideció aún más.-Si cariño, él es J.T. te hable de él-le informó Derek mirándola extrañamente.

-Pero…-

-Hijos de la misma madre, pero diferente padre-explicó rápidamente Draco. Ginny soltó un pequeño Oh sintiendo que su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente-Y Derek es el único que me llama J.T, todos los demás me llaman Draco; pero ¿por que no te sientas?, te veo algo pálida-Ginny alzó la mirada y se encontró con Draco sonriendo enigmáticamente.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Derek rápidamente.

¿Qué si sentía bien? Quería gritar de frustración, no esperaba encontrarse con Draco ahí… y para su desgracia que fuera hermano de su prometido. Se dejó caer en el sillón. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Derek desconocía por completo que Draco era el hombre con que había tenido su pequeña aventura hace años…. Y por la sonrisa de burla de Draco presentía que se había dado cuenta de que Ginny no le había hablado sobre él a Derek. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría mantenerlo en secreto¿Trataría Draco de chantajearla¿Con que finalidad?

-¿Virgine?-la voz de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que ambos la miraban-¿Te puedo llamar así, no?- La sonrisa burlona del rubio le dijo que iba a aprovecharse de la situación para hacerla sufrir.

-S-si, es-estoy bien-balbuceó apretando con fuerza la mano de Derek-Me duele un poco la cabeza, ha de ser por el viaje-se apresuró a decir.

-¿Te traigo alguna pastilla?-ofreció rápidamente Derek.

-¡NO!-casi gritó Ginny sobresaltando a Derek que la miró extrañadamente. No podía quedarse a solas con Draco, de nuevo-Mejor siéntate, cariño-agregó con un tono extremadamente dulce. Derek obedeció inmediatamente.

-¿Segura?-insistió dándole un vaso de jugo.

-Si, Derek estoy bien- en ese momento volvió su mirada hacia Draco que tenía una odiosa sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Draco tomó asiento frente a ellos.- ¿Y para cuando es la boda?-

Derek estaba a punto de responderle, pero el sonido de tacones sobre el piso de mosaicos anunció la llegada de la madre de Derek.

-Siento haberme tardado tanto, pero Derek me tomó de sorpresa.-una bella y esbelta mujer entró a la sala; su cabello oscuro tenía mechones grises; poseía un porte envidiable y su sonrisa estaba dirigida hacia Ginny, aunque sus ojos cafés la inspeccionaban en silencio.-Derek nada más me había informado que traería a una amiga, entonces yo pensé… bueno ahora no importa lo que había pensado.-

Ginny se puso de pie cuando llegó la señora, pero fue Draco, con un brillo divertido en sus ojos, que hizo las presentaciones.

-Mamá quiero que conozcas a tu futura nuera, Virgine Weasley-

-¿Cómo estas, señora Benford?-el saludo de Ginny sonó más rígido y formal de lo que pretendía.

-Dime Lillian, por favor, y te llamaré Virgine. Bienvenida a "La Marqués"-

-Gracias, es usted muy amable por tenerme aquí.-Los ojos de Lillian brillaron al mirar a Derek.

-Es muy bella-

-Te lo dije, mamá-rió Derek y deslizó una mano alrededor de la cintura de Ginny.

-Tienes que perdonarme, Virgine, pero debes comprenderme. Derek nunca te había mencionado… es por eso que inferí que sus intenciones no eran serias-al darse cuenta de que todos estaban de pie por ella, Lillian Benford insistió-Por favor, siéntense-ella se sentó en una silla cerca de donde se sentaron Ginny y Derek.- ¿Cuentéenme hace cuanto se conocen, cómo se conocieron?-

-¿Recuerdas la cafetería donde cómo desde que trabajo en el Buffet?-preguntó Derek a su madre quién asintió-Bueno, Ginny también come ahí pero nunca habíamos cruzado palabra alguna, hasta que un día tropezamos y tuvimos una pequeña pelea por una estupidez… y después de esa tarde, le siguieron varias discusiones y mucha persuasión de mi parte hasta que acepto salir conmigo-

-¿Tú también trabajas en el buffet de abogados de Derek?-le preguntó Lillian a Ginny.

-No, ella trabaja en otra cosa, ella es…- Derek dejó la frase a medias para que Ginny la terminará. La pelirroja abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber como decirle que era bruja… aunque ahora que sabía que Draco era hermano de Derek, ellos sabrían sobre el mundo mágico… ¿o no?

Ginny suspiró cansinamente e ignoró la sonrisa burlona de Draco-Soy Sanadora; trabajo en el Hospital Mágico San Mungo-lo había dicho. Su respiración se detuvo y su corazón se aceleró, mientras esperaba la respuesta de su prometido.

-Derek¿por qué no me dijiste que Virgine era bruja?-reprochó Lillian.

-Te aseguro, madre, que esto también ha sido una gran sorpresa para mí-comentó Derek sonriendo. Entonces se volteó hacia Ginny-No te preocupes cariño; Draco es mago, su padre también lo era…-

Ginny trató de poner la mejor cara de sorpresa que pudo ante la información que se suponía era "nueva" para ella, provocando con eso que el rubio soltará una risotada que ni siquiera hizo el intento de disimular; pero se tuvo que calmar ante la mirada asesina de Lillian.

-Discúlpame-se apresuró a decir Ginny tomando la mano de su prometido-Pero es que… no todos se toman tan bien este hecho-Derek simplemente sonrió.

-¿Puedo ver el anillo?-preguntó Lillian, la pelirroja extendió su mano hasta ella.-Es precioso¿Y para cuando es la boda¿Ya fijaron fecha?-

-Todavía no. Tenemos pensado tener un largo compromiso y una elegante boda… que iba a ser muggle pero… bueno ya lo veremos después; tenemos tiempo.-

-Supongo que en esta época no es necesario apresurarse- nadie interpretó mal la intención de Draco; sin embargo eso no evitó que Ginny enrojeciera bajo su intensa mirada.

Fue en ese momento que Lillian Benford se dio cuenta de la tensión que existía entre Draco y Ginny.-Draco¿No crees que deberías bañarte y cambiarte?-sugirió la señora.

El rubio parecía despreocupado de su aspecto polvoriento y sudoroso. De una manera obediente, que sorprendió a Ginny, se puso de pie y recogió los papeles que había aventado en la silla cuando entró a la estancia.

-Los veré más tarde-masculló al irse. Ginny suspiró aliviada, aunque sabía que Draco sólo le concebía un respiro temporal de su presencia; pero ese tiempo no era suficiente para pensar en una solución para el problema que se había armado…. Tenía muchas cosas que hablar con Derek.

Después de eso, la conversación cambio hacia temas más ligeros; hasta que después de unos minutos Lillian sugirió- Déjame mostrarte tu habitación, Virgine. Me imagino que querrás sacar tu ropa y arreglarte un poco antes de la cena-

-Sí, gracias-

Mientras Derek salía de la casa por las maletas, Ginny siguió a Lillian por la escalera al segundo piso. Los pisos brillantes de madera ofrecían marcado contraste con la sobriedad de los muros blancos. Lillian abrió la puerta de la habitación que estaba más cerca de las escaleras.

-Creo que te gustará está habitación- decía Lillian-Esta reservada para los invitados especiales, ya que tiene un baño y balcón privados… y tú definitivamente eres una invitada muy especial-

La joven quedó maravillada con la habitación, era de color turquesa y blanco, con escasos muebles oscuros como contraste.

-Es encantador-admitió la pelirroja.

-Me alegra que te guste-el sonido de pasos en el pasillo hizo que Lillian se volviera hacia la puerta-Aquí esta Derek con tu equipaje. Te dejaré para que saques tu ropa de la maleta-

Cuando Lillian salió de la habitación, Derek entró, con las dos maletas de Ginny.

-¿En donde las coloco?-

-Déjalas cerca del armario-

Nada más tuvo la manos libres, la abrazó.

-¿Qué te pareció mi familia?-

-Tu mamá es un amor-admitió la pelirroja relajándose entre los brazos de su prometido-Pero… me habías dicho que tu hermano era casado… digo… me sorprende encontrarlo aquí…-

-Esta pasando por otra mala temporada… entonces se refugia aquí-

-¿Esta viviendo aquí?-deslizó sus brazos por los hombros de Derek tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Prácticamente-dijo en un suspiro-A veces me preocupa, y pienso que debería dejarlo por la paz; pero adora a su hijo… por eso no se ha separado de "esa"- Ginny lo miro comprensivamente; había descubierto que tipo de persona era Pansy Parkinson cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts y sabía que no era fácil lidiar con ella… pero Draco no le quedaba por mucho atrás.

Derek la sacó de sus pensamientos con un sorpresivo beso al cual Ginny respondió con frialdad emocional; el joven se separó de ella mirándola confuso y preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ginny¿Algo te preocupa?-

¿Qué si algo le preocupaba? Le preocupaba todo; le preocupaba que no podía olvidar los besos de Draco, le preocupaba que ese "pequeño" hecho pudiera arruinar su compromiso con Derek, le preocupaba no sentir nada al besar al hombre más maravilloso del mundo… al no amar al hombre con el que se casaría en unos meses. ¿Por qué Derek y Draco tenía que ser hermanos?-No sucede nada-respondió por fin suspirando; se sentía incómoda en los brazos de Derek por que no le había contado sobre Draco.

-¿Se trata de J. T.?-Derek podía leer sus pensamientos con demasiada felicidad para su gusto.-¿Sigues enfadada por la presunción que te hizo?-¿¿¿presunción¡¡La había besado!!-No deberías dejar que te moleste-

-¿Por qué habría de molestarte?-la burlona voz de Draco llegó desde el umbral, e hizo que la pelirroja se sobresaltara. Él sabía que era lo que le pasaba. Estaba reclinado en el marco de la puerta; y había remplazado su vestimenta con unos pantalones blancos y una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados.-Así que esta es la habitación que te dio Lillian-miró la habitación de forma curiosa-Una bonita y… gran cama; perfecta para dos…-arrastró las palabras al hacer ese comentario provocando que la pelirroja se estremeciera.

-Vamos, J.T., Ginny no es ese tipo de mujer-la defendió Derek.

-¿No lo es?-preguntó Draco aparentando sorpresa. Sus grises ojos brillaban cuando los clavó en los ojos de la pelirroja. Ese brillo le recordó todas las noches que habían compartido juntos.

-No, no lo es-un brillo en los ojos de Derek denotó confusión ante las palabras de su hermano.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y soltó una carcajada, al ver la confusión que sentía su hermano y el rostro sonrojado de Ginny; se enderezó-La cena es a las siete. Tomaremos una copa en la terraza antes de esa hora.-masculló antes de irse.

-Eso no nos da mucho tiempo¿verdad?-suspiró Derek.

-No-

-Entonces, vendré a ver si estas lista antes de bajar-besó con ligereza su mejilla antes de irse y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Ginny se dejó caer en la cama; sintiéndose confundida como nunca en su vida.

(((((((OOOOOO)())))

_Notas de la autora: JOJOJOJO…. PERDON!!!!!!!! Digamos que la escuela esta pesada como nunca… aunque también admito que he flojeado como nunca jejejeje. Sorryy!!!!!_

_Pero ahora mi horario esta… apretadisisisisisismo…y es que con las tarea, las clases extras de Cálculo (ahhh lo que se hace para no reprobar); las tareas, luego ir al gym (lo que se hace para matar la panza jajajaja), tareas.. y con eso de que se acerca mi examen de admisión (en julio) tengo que estudiar diario (noooooooo TT)… ya dije que tengo tarea!!! ;; jejeje_

_Pero me haré tiempo para escribir… seeeee.ee lo prometo!!!!_

_Bueno… MIL GRACIAS POR SUS FANTÁSTICOS, APRECIADOS Y MARAVILLOSOS RR ; de veras mil gracias!!! SON MARAVILLOSAS CHIKAS… aunque parece que tienen muchas dudas con lo del trama de este fic… si quieren aclarar sus dudas no duden en escribirme a mi correo (valeryc189 y con mucho gusto les resolveré las dudas siempre y cuando no tengan que ver con cosillas que contaré en la historia más adelante._

_Este capí esta dedicado a Diana (t estimo molt!!!!! ); greta (amiga… recuerda que te quiero aunque aún no descubro el por que jajajjaa), a Scandra (ya no te enojes conmigo… compréndeme no tengo Internet… y recuerda que te quiero muchoooooooo!!!); a Ariadna (otra que no recuerdo por que quiero …. Pero la quiero jajaja); a pily, a Holanda (ahora si te avise uu jajaja… por cierto ya ni me hablas malvada!!!!!! TT yo tanto que te quiero 0); a melissa (aunque se enojó conmigo y se que no quiere volver a leer ni una historia mía nunca más… sé que tendrá que leer esta algún día muahahhahaa lol. Tqm!), uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu se me fueron los demás nombres… perdon!!!! Mi memoria se ha saturado y no recuerdo nada más que no sea libros uu_

_El próximo capítulo…digamos que Draco hará sufrir un poquitín más a Ginny… y ella se enterará de algunas cosillas…. Ehhh no puedo decir mas :P_

_Por cierto….. saben que agradezco enormemente sus rewies… pero resulta que me enteré que hay muchas personas que no dejan rr… dejen rr por favor no sean malitos!!!!!!!... Nada les cuesta; y mucho me ayudan. DEJEN RR, me gustaría saber que opinan del fic… si les gusta, si no, etc.. etc.. DEJEN RR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Beshos y abashos a todos!!!!!! Yyyy DEJEN RR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El pasado**.

-¿Gin… podrías ayudarme?- Steve Derwent sonó realmente preocupado cuando se acercó a ella. La pelirroja despegó su mirada del caso clínico que tenía en sus manos para verlo. Estaba sudando… y miraba de un lado a otro preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Steve?- estaban en el Hospital San Mungo en una de sus tantas guardias nocturnas en el Departamento de daños provocados por hechizos; y Steve Derwent era un medimago que apenas llevaba dos meses ahí.

-No se que pa-pasó…-

-¿Qué paso, con que?-

-El paciente de la cama 129; no sé por que no respondió al tratamiento... es más solo empeoró…-

Ginny lo indagó con la mirada pero no dijo nada.-Ahora voy- murmuró después de unos segundos, resignada.

-¿Quién fue el estúpido que atendió al 129?- preguntó furibundo Ian Dior, su jefe, que caminaba por el pasillo hacia ellos; sus ojos azules relampagueaban presagiando uno más de sus ataques de furia, que eran demasiado constantes para su gusto.

Ginny se percató de como Steve comenzaba a temblar ante la intimidante mirada de Ian –F-fui yo-dijo por fin.

-Creí … que estabas advertido…-su tono era frío con un dejo cruel, y que sus ojos azules brillaran no hacía más que acrecentar su atemorizante aspecto.-Un error más y te ibas…-

-Eh… señor- lo interrumpió Steve, aunque aún se notaba su nerviosismo, una sonrisa de satisfacción había aparecido en su rostro-Recuerda el otro día… cuando lo escuché hablar con Par…-

-Lárgate Derwent-gritó furibundo interrumpiéndolo, una vena de su sien palpitaba peligrosamente-Ve a hacer otra cosa…-su voz había sonado tranquila; la furia que había aparecido escasos segundos antes se había transformado en un nerviosismo inusual en su jefe.

Ginny miró inquisitivamente a Steve que se alejó de ellos sonriendo. ¿Qué habría escuchado para que Ian se pusiera tan nervioso? Pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso por que su jefe le ordenó hacerse cargo del paciente 129.

Veinte minutos después la pelirroja salió de la habitación sintiéndose aliviada de que el error de Steve no hubiera sido tan grave; caminó lentamente hacia la recepción donde se encontró con una mirada gris ésca que la observaba incrédula.

Era Draco Malfoy, apoyado en el escritorio de la recepción, iba vestido de negro lo cual creaba un fuerte contraste con su piel que lucía más pálida que lo que recordaba, una cicatriz se extendía por su pómulo izquierdo y sus ojos brillaban mientras la recorría de pies a cabeza. Se irguió cuando Ginny llegó hasta él y clavó su mirada en los ojos de la pelirroja, que tembló involuntariamente.

-Hace siglos que no te veía-murmuró Draco, su voz era ronca y seguía arrastrando las palabras, lo cual solo ocasionó que Ginny se estremeciera…

Díez años y cinco meses pensó Ginny… si eran siglos, trató de ignorar la sensación de hormigueo en su estómago, dándole la espalda mientras dejaba unos documentos en el escritorio. –Si, ya fue hace mucho tiempo-respondió por fin.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?-

-Dos años-respondió con una sonrisa meláncolica-¿Y tú¿Qué ha sido de ti?-justo en ese momento se arrepintió de haberse negado tantos años ha tener información sobre Draco.

Los ojos de rubio brillaron extrañamente antes de responder-Soy auror…bueno… ahora mismo ando cambiando de profesión-

-¿A qué te dedicarás ahora?-su voz tembló al preguntar, se moría de ganas de preguntarle si había alguien en su vida… si se había casado con Parkinson…si la había olvidado, por que ella había sido incapaz de olvidarse de él…

-Aún… no lo sé-mentía, lo sabía.

La pelirroja estaba apunto de preguntarle sobre su estancia en San Mungo cuando un fuerte voz sonó a su espalda, sobresaltándola.

-Querido…-Pansy Parkinson con 10 años más se colgó del cuello del rubio antes de soltar un ruidoso llanto mientras balbuceaba unas palabras que la pelirroja no logró interpretar. Draco se limitó a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras hacía una mueca.

Sintió una terrible opresión en su estómago mientras se alejaba unos pasos; cruzó los brazos inconcientemente, armando una barrera imaginaria entre ellos, y para su desgracia tal gesto no paso desapercibido por el rubio.

La pelirroja pestañeó varias veces, Pansy Parkinson se veía mucho mejor que en el colegio… y por la familiaridad con que trataba a Draco, suponía que estaban casados. Debió de haberlo imaginado… sin embargo no dejaba de dolerle.

-Weasley-siseó Parkinson mirándola por fin, una sonrisa cruel había aparecido en su rostro–¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Trabajo aquí-respondió sonriendo con languidez.

-Ja, como una traidora a la sangre puede estar aquí…-escupió Parkinson. Ginny entendía su resentimiento, Su señor, Voldemort había caído en las manos de Harry hace 3 años.

-Pansy…-le espetó Draco mirándola duramente… ella hizo un gesto antes de tomar la mano de Draco y sonreír falsamente a Ginny que la miraba divertida.

-Esta bien cariño, por nuestro hijo no debemos pelearnos… y menos ahora que se encuentra tan delicado de salud…-lo había dicho, el corazón de la pelirroja se detuvo… ¿por qué diablos tenia que dolerle tanto? Hijo… debió imaginarlo, después de todo estaban casados…y sin embargo¿por que no dejaba de afectarle?

Tanto Draco como Pansy la quedaron viendo, como esperando que ella dijera algo, por suerte en ese momento apareció Steve que la jaló del brazo desesperado y se la llevó de ahí.

Se alejó de ellos sintiéndose extraña, y pensar que creía que ya no sentía nada por él. Deseaba no volver a verlo nunca más…

Pero no corrió con tanta suerte… las siguientes seis noches siempre se encontraba a Draco en la recepción, pasaba horas observándola y cuando trataba de hablarle, Ginny hacía hasta lo imposible para evitarlo. Fue por eso que se sintió enormemente aliviada cuando se enteró que el hijo de Draco había sido dado de alta, odiaba esa sensación que le producía el verlo, odiaba que su corazón se acelerara… odiaba haber dejado pasar su oportunidad con él… odiaba que tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver…

Pero tenía que admitir que sentía cierto alivio después de verlo a diario, la tensión que se había creado entre ellos era prácticamente insoportable, sin mencionar lo insoportable que era soportar a Parkinson y a sus comentarios desagradables todo el día.

Ginny se llevó una gran sorpresa al otro día, cuando se encontró a Draco en la recepción, parecía que la esperaba. Era sábado, alrededor de las 9 de la noche y el hospital estaba desierto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le espetó en cuanto llegó a hasta él.

Draco se enderezó, sus ojos brillaron con crueldad antes de torcer una sonrisa en su rostro…-¿Tú que crees?-sus palabras sonaron terriblemente irónicas y que su sonrisa se acentuará no ayudo a calmar los nervios de Ginny que se habían descontrolado desde que lo veía todos los días.

Ginny decidió ignorar su respuesta, le dio la espalda mientras simulaba leer un caso clínico.

-¿Crees que vine a buscarte a ti?-sentir el aliento de Draco en su oído cuando le preguntó eso la sobresalto notablemente.

Se volteó hacia él y se arrepintió al instante de hacerlo, estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Sonrió… recordaba esa sonrisa de burla en los labios de Draco… la recordaba demasiado bien… era la sonrisa que puso varias veces antes de besarla…

El solo pensamiento de que podría besarla la hizo temblar e involuntariamente abrió la boca levemente… con eso solo provocó que el rubio acentuará su sonrisa-Veo que si crees que viene a buscarte a ti…-murmuró contra sus labios…

Ginny sabía que debía apartarlo de su lado pero, como una idiota, centró su atención en aquella tentadora boca, preguntándose si le daría un beso rápido y superficial o si la arrastraría en el torbellino de sensaciones que parecía acompañar el nombre de Draco Malfoy.

Un beso rápido hubiera sido mucho más fácil de sobrellevar para sus sentidos, decidió después de que Draco la besará lenta y delicadamente. Pero un instante después, la delicadeza se disolvió bajo la erupción del deseo que ella pretendía ignorar. Allí estaba, delante de ella, ardiendo en su boca, dispersándose en todas direcciones, impulsándola a buscar lo prohibido.

De pronto se estaba arqueando contra él, presionando sus caderas contra las suyas mientras que Draco introducía su lengua en su boca, eso sólo provocó que los recuerdos regresaron en un torbellino de emociones; se sintió viva de nuevo mientras se aferraba a él, mientras lo besaba con anhelo … con ganas de no terminar nunca…

Fue él el que se separó varios segundos después, tenía sus manos en la cintura de la chica y observaba atentamente a Ginny que aún tenía los ojos cerrados…-siempre eres tan fácil…-las palabras del rubio le cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

Ginny lo apartó bruscamente y se sintió terriblemente dolida cuando vio a Draco sonreír burlonamente.-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!-gruñó dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Hacer qué¿Besarte?... pero si parece que no me rechazaste en lo absoluto…-Ginny se puso aún más roja del coraje con sus palabras-¿O caso lo que no quieres que vuelva a hacer es decir la verdad…?-

-Tú me besaste primero…-se defendió- Además tú eres el que me vino a ver… que no te complace lo suficiente Parkinson…-había hecho el comentario con el afán de herirlo, pero Draco solo había soltado una carcajada.

-Querida… no te vine a buscar a ti… y no, Parkinson no me complace en lo más mínimo.-sus ojos brillaban de nuevo.

-¿Si no viniste a buscarme a mí… a que viniste?- preguntó la pelirroja alzando una ceja, ignorando sus últimas palabras.

Draco no necesitó responderle, justo en ese momento Ian Dior, su jefe, apareció en la recepción.-Malfoy… disculpa que te haya hecho esperar… entra a mi despacho por favor- Ginny se sintió humillada, por haber creído que Draco estaba ahí por ella, y se sonrojó cuando la miró por última vez antes de entrar al despacho.

La hora que Draco pasó dentro del despacho de Ian fue una tortura para la pelirroja; no quería verlo… pero tenía que seguir en el hospital por que justamente ese día tenía guardia; y para acabarla en ese piso solo estaba Ian y ella como personal médico.

Cuando al fin salieron, Ian anunció que Ginny se quedaría a cargo el resto de la noche y se marchó con aire furioso, fue cuando desapareció por el pasillo que Draco se acercó a ella.

-¿Ahora sabes a que vine?-

-Si… lo que no sé es por que sigues aquí…- respondió mordazmente.

El escuchar la risa del rubio hizo que su corazón se oprimiera.-creo.. que es obvia la razón…-murmuró acercándose a ella de nuevo. Ginny se alejó torpemente de él provocando que apareciera una sonrisa burlona en los labios del rubio-Te das cuenta que sigue existiendo lo que teníamos antes- esas palabras pronunciadas con tanta vehemencia le hicieron alzar la vista hacia el rubio, y sintió que la emoción la embargaba al notar un brillo de anhelo en sus ojos.

Draco comenzó a acercar su boca hacía la de ella, mientras sus manos se había apoderado de la cintura de la chica.

-Draco… déjalo-murmuró girando su rostro, los labios del rubio rozaron su mejilla y antes de que pudiera protestar Ginny lo había alejado con un leve empujón. –Te recuerdo… que tu estas casado… y tienes un hijo…-gruñó cruzando los brazos mientras observaba la frustración en los ojos de Draco.-… y además yo…-

-¿Tú qué?- preguntó de golpe el rubio-¿Hay alguien en tu vida?-

Ahora era Ginny la que sonreía con superioridad, Draco había sonado realmente desesperado al hacer la pregunta- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- murmuró por fin sin perder la sonrisa.

La mandíbula de Draco se tensó al escucharla, pero segundos después sonrió de nuevo-Haya alguien en tu vida… o no… parece que tampoco logra complacerte…-la pelirroja se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar, cuando Draco la había besado se había dejado llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar que estaba casado, sin pensar que sería solo un beso. Un tenso silencio se hizo entre ellos mientras Draco observaba, divertido, las reacciones de la pelirroja.-Y como recuerdo haberte dicho, Pansy tampoco me complace a mí… así que ¿qué tiene de malo buscar placer en otros brazos?-

Ginny se sintió indignada con la presunción de sus palabras. ¿Acaso el rubio le estaba pidiendo que fuera su amante? Justo después de la indignación apareció el enojo, y ese enojo fue el que le dio las fuerzas necesarias para apartarlo con un firme empujón cuando Draco trató de acercarse a ella de nuevo. – ¡Eres un idiota!- chilló.

El rubio se limitó a soltar una carcajada.-No tienes por que decidir ahora, cariño… solo recuerda que ser mi amante te traerá muchos beneficios- Ginny pudo haberlo golpeado en ese momento, pero Draco la tomó de sorpresa dándole un fugaz beso.-Ven aquí cuando estés lista-dijo dejando una tarjeta en el escritorio y se fue antes de que la pelirroja pudiera reaccionar.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Unos golpes a la puerta sacaron a Ginny Weasley de sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar ese suceso… justo después de que Draco se fuera del hospital, dejándola sola había roto la tarjeta donde al parecer venía una dirección a la que Ginny debería acudir si aceptaba su "generosa oferta"; había sido tanto su enojo que sin siquiera mirarla la había roto y botado, aunque también tenía que admitir que había querido deshacer de la tarjeta para no caer en la tentación…

La pelirroja pestañeó fuertemente tratando de que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas, ese día se había sentido humillada, enojada y desilusionada; empero tres semanas después se había encontrado con Derek… y fue con él que sintió que todo había mejorado y que nunca volvería a ver a Draco Jebediah Malfoy. Pero ahí estaba, tres meses después, en la casa de su prometido… que había resultado ser medio hermano de Draco.

Los golpes a la puerta se hicieron más insistentes; la pelirroja se secó los ojos antes de ver el reloj, faltaban 20 minutos para las 7, debía ser Derek quien llamaba. Ginny lo recibió con una tensa sonrisa antes de arrojarse a sus brazos.

-¿Ocurre algo, cariño?-preguntó preocupado.

-Nada… solo que te quiero mucho…-murmuró Ginny mirándolo fijamente a los ojos; titubeó unos segundos antes de besarlo con pasión.

Después de varios segundos, a pesar de la emoción que Derek había puesto al besarla; Ginny comenzó a sentirse agobiada. El poco tiempo que había tenido para pensar había decidido decirle todo a Derek sobre Draco; y si él todavía quería seguir con la boda se casaría. Pero el beso le estaba confirmando que sus sospechas eran ciertas… no amaba a Derek.

Ginny se separó lentamente; embozó una sonrisa resignada y beso suavemente los labios de Derek.

-¿Qué tienes?-indagó Derek sin soltarla y observando como Ginny se movía entre sus brazos… parecía incomoda…

-Nada…-

-Es él … ¿verdad?-Ginny lo miró fijamente a los ojos... observando como se ensombrecían … si era él… era Draco el que estaba empañando su felicidad…

Ginny asintió lentamente…-cariño… ¿por que no puedes olvidar el mal rato que te hizo pasar? -¿rato?.. habían sido años-… olvídalo todo… a partir de ahora todo será felicidad…- el corazón de la pelirroja palpitó dolorosamente… sabía que lo que le esperaba las dos semanas que estaría ahí no era precisamente felicidad…-Después de todo… ya nunca lo verás…- Ojala fuera cierto … pensó sonriendo…

-Tienes razón-murmuró por fin resignadamente, y sonrió antes de tomar la mano de su prometido.-A partir de ahora todo será felicidad-era una promesa que se hizo así misma en ese momento. –Pero, de todas formas tenemos que hablar…-

-Después de la cena…- Ginny no pudo replicar, por que la tomó de la mano y salieron del cuarto. Bajaron juntos las escaleras y llegaron hasta la terraza en donde Draco y Lillian los esperaban.

-¿Ya arreglaste tus cosas?-preguntó Lillian que se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba para saludarlos, pero Draco apenas y los miró, estaba cerca del carro de las bebidas.

-Si, gracias-

-J. T. ya que estás ahí me podrías servir un escocés-pidió Derek sentándose y haciendo que Ginny se sentará junto a él.

-Esta bien-gruñó Draco- ¿Y tú Virgine que tomarás¿Algo inocuo o prefieres embriagarte conmigo?-

-¡Draco!-lo reprendió Lillian pero el rubio se limitó a encogerse en hombros.

-Wishky-respondió Ginny ignorando su comentario

-Discúlpalo-murmuró a Ginny mientras que Draco les pasaba las bebidas.-Desde hace unos meses ha estado de muy mal humor-Ginny miró a Draco pero el desvió su mirada. ¿Hace unos meses?... ¿Sería posible que Draco se hubiera visto afectado por su encuentro con ella?

Pero Ginny esfumó esos pensamientos de su mente cuando Lillian levantó su copa-Por los futuros esposos-dijo.

Mientras los tres bebían, la joven notó que Draco no participaba en el brindis. Su copa seguía sobre el carrito, lejos de su alcance y tardó varios minutos en ir por ella, aún entonces, se quedó mantuvo lejos del grupo y de la plática, parecía distraído y eso solo hacía sentir a Ginny tan incomoda como sus comentarios provocadores.

OoOoOoOo

_Notas de la autora: eeeh siii lo seee me mandeee :S , 6 meses, uff , agradezco inmensamente su paciencia... y MIL DISCULPAS!!!.. que mil… un millón de disculpas!!_

_Bueno en seis meses me han pasado muchassss cosasss… entre esas pase mi examen de admisión y ahora estoy en la escuela de Psicología (lo cual me hace muuuy feliz) lo malo.. demasiado deberes! TT Pero chikas… (e chikas y chikos al fin unos rr de hombre grx Manuel ) gracias por sus comentarios alentadores… sobretodo de Scandra … )_

_Gracias por sus alentadores rr, y disculpen de nuevo, digamos que no me gusto el capítulo… y sinceramente me costo mucho escribir. Y a ustedes que les parecio??? Díganmelo con un rr )_

_Dedico este capítulo a Wicho… (gracias por todo amigaa…), angie (todavía estoy sentida contigo por que no me llevaste a tu viaje jajajaa); a holanda (que solo me habla para que firme su blog ¬¬ jajajaja tqm! ), a esther (feliz cumple vieja), Scandra (otraa vieja .. regalo de cumpleaños superatrasidisimooo jejejejeje), a Diana (seguimos con las viejitas que cumplieron años… tu regalo.. y te debo otro capí ´para que termine de darte tu regalo jejeee :p); a la loca de Greta (hace un buen que no te veooo TT te extrañoo snif snif ), a Gin W. Black (o mejor dicho Edith, no??), a Pily (estoyy viva ehh jajajaa), Astron (disculpa la demora -), a mireya (te quiero mensiaa jajajaja!!!), a miriam yy.. se me fueron los nombres disculpen en fin a todas las maravillosas personas que me tienenn una paciencia enormee y dejaron un lindo y apreciado rr. Ah y un mensaje especial para: "belleza eterna" (aja claro) si no te gusta mi historia NO LA LEAS!!! ¬¬ pero fíjate que estoy 100 segura de que lo seguirás leyendo.,.. jejeje ay Jesus eres un indio pero te quiero mucho  jajaajaja_

_Sé que existen varias dudas (la más común por que llama Derek a Draco J.T… es por que según yo el segundo nombre de Draco es Jebediah .. de ahí la J y la T por una broma que Derek le pusó. (Teddy) lo sée ridiculo jejeeje y bueno como a Draco le enoja que lo llamen así.. su querido hermano cumple su labor de hermano y lo llama así peroo abreviado por J..T (espero haberme dado a entender :S) ) y las demás no se preocupen se resolverán entre los dos capítulos que vienen ), este capítulo más que nada.. fue para que vieran como se portó el mensooo de Draco con Ginny aquella noche en el hospital, semanas antes de que conociera a Derek :p_

_Bueno chiks... Dejen rr por favor!! Prometo continuar pronto -.. RR please!! - con dudas comentarios, etc etc!! ) DEJEN RR, DEJEN RR, DEJEN RR )JEJEJE_

* * *


	4. Por debajo de la mesa

**Capítulo 4: Por debajo de la mesa**.

La hora y media que duró la cena fue una completa tortura para Ginny. Los comentarios despectivos e insinuaciones de Draco la habían hecho enrojecer de coraje y de vergüenza. Derek se había limitado a mirarlos suspicazmente, y Lillian reprendía a Draco continuamente, el cual sólo se limitaba a encogerse en hombros y a sonreír irónicamente. Y para alargar su agonía la habían orillado a quedarse en el comedor después de que los sirvientes retiraran los platos, para tomarse una copa con ellos.

–¿Otro trago, Virgine? –preguntó Draco viéndola fijamente a los ojos, provocando que los recuerdos volvieran a remolinarse en su mente. El rubio estaba arrastrando más las palabras que de costumbre, debido al alcohol que había ingerido esa noche.

-No, gracias- respondió secamente mientras tomaba la mano de Derek que estaba sobre la mesa. Los ojos del rubio volvieron a brillar celosos, como muchas veces habían hecho durante la cena cada vez que Ginny y Derek compartían una muestra de afecto.

-¿Qué harán mañana, Derek?-preguntó Lillian mandándole una mirada de reproche a Draco.

-Tenía pensado mostrarle La "marques" a Ginny, en un paseo por caballo, claro si ella quiere.-respondió Derek quién aún sonreía después de que Ginny tomará su mano.

Acarició la mano de Derek sonriendo, pero segundos después su sonrisa se congeló, al sentir una mano que acariciaba suavemente su rodilla provocándole pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Tragó saliva costosamente y oyó la voz de Lillian, pero no estuvo conciente de lo que ella decía, se topó con la mirada de Draco y no pudo apartar la vista… la miraba del rubio brillaba, provocativa y seductora, e indudablemente encantadora. No supo que hacer: Si apartar la mano de Draco o no. Se estremeció al sentir que la mano subía lentamente por su muslo.

-¿Ginny?- rabió Derek, haciendo que desviará la mirada de Draco.-¿Pasa algo?

Ginny entreabrió los labios y cerró los ojos al sentir que la mano de Draco parecía estar casi descuidadamente sobre su muslo. Tragó saliva de nuevo, sintiendo que de repente su garganta estaba muy seca. Carraspeó y al fin posó su mirada en la de Derek que brillaba extrañamente.-Disculpa ¿me hablabas, cariño?- murmuró acariciando la barbilla de su prometido y apartando la mano de Draco suavemente.

-Mi madre te preguntaba sobre tu familia.-gruñó tratando de reprimir la sonrisa que le había provocado el contacto de la pelirroja.

-Disculpe -murmuró de nuevo y miró directamente a los ojos a Lillian que la observaba meticulosamente.- ¿Decías?-inquirió logrando sonreír levemente.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar respingar al sentir de nuevo la mano del rubio en su rodilla, trató de concentrarse en las palabras de Lillian y logró entender que le preguntaba sobre sus hermanos. Miró de soslayo a Draco y lo vio sonreír despreocupadamente, alzó levemente la copa hacia ella y dio otro sorbo, sus ojos grises brillaban intensamente al notar lo perturbada que estaba.

-Tengo… -se le resecó de nuevo la garganta, provocando que el rubio acentuará su sonrisa.- Tengo Se-seis hermanos -terminó la frase más segura mientras apartaba de nuevo la mano del rubio, y le enviaba una rápida mirada enfadada.– Todos mayores-

-¿Y ellos a que se dedican?

-Eh…-la respiración de la pelirroja se había entrecortado, el rubio parecía encantado de verla sufrir tanto y la mano que antes había puesto tan inocentemente en la rodilla de la pelirroja se encontraba en la parte superior de su muslo consiguiendo con esto que la falda del vestido se le alzará. Trató de apartar la mano del rubio suavemente como lo había echo con anterioridad, pero parecía que él no tenía intención de hacerlo. Notó la mirada divertida de Draco y la rabiosa de Derek, y sin saber muy bien que hacer, decidió inclinar sus codos sobre la mesa y concentrarse en responder.

-No sé por que me pongo tan nerviosa, si ustedes ya saben que soy bruja… -murmuró en forma de disculpa, y logró torcer una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que con el comentario Derek y Lillian dejarán de escrutarla con la mirada.– Bill el mayor de mis hermanos trabaja en Egipto en un Banco Mágico, mientras que Charlie… el que le sigue, trabaja en Hungría con Dragones; los Gemelos Fred y George tienen una tienda de bromas en un lugar mágico y Ron se encuentra trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia como… ah…-cerró la boca de un golpe, la mano de Draco había empezado acariciarla suavemente, rozando levemente sus bragas- auror -terminó por fin, y apartó casi de golpe la mano de Draco y abrazó a Derek que la miraba interrogante.

Cuando Derek parecía a punto de preguntarle el por qué de su comportamiento Lillian se adelantó a preguntar:

-¿Dragones¿Existen?

Ginny agradeció el desvió de la conversación y agradeció sobretodo que Draco se levantará de su silla enfurecido para acercarse tambaleante al carro de las bebidas.

Ginny observó como el rubio se apoyaba en el carrito de las bebidas y giraba su mirada hacia el vacío. Los ojos del rubio brillaban terriblemente furiosos… mas sin embargo no era sólo furia lo que delataban sus ojos, había algo más. Observó como se llevaba la copa a los labios y sorbía lentamente el ardiente líquido. Sus ojos hicieron contacto de nuevo, y se sintió aturdida al ver los sentimientos reprimidos de Draco en su mirada; el rubio torció una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que Ginny se estremeciera; recordaba esa sonrisa y esa mirada, eran las que siempre anticipaban la apasionada noche que compartirían. El rubio ladeó la cabeza como provocándola que hiciera lo mismo que hacía hace muchos años cuando cursaban Hogwarts. Siempre que él sonreía y ladeaba la cabeza de esa forma quería decir que se verían esa noche y la respuesta de la pelirroja siempre había sido un guiño de ojo confirmándole que así sería.

Pero esa vez no hubo guiño, parecía que la sensatez había regresado a Ginny. Desvió su rostro y miró a Derek, su prometido, por él estaba ahí y no iba a fallarle. Así que el resto de la velada se concentró en darle muestras de cariño a Derek sin importarte que la mirada de Draco se tornara más amenazante a cada segundo que pasaba. _  
_

_O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o_

Draco Malfoy se sirvió otro trago derramando una pequeña cantidad fuera de la copa, lo que le hizo maldecir en voz más alta de la que pretendía, ganándose con ello un reproche de su madre. Como respuesta el rubio se limitó a girarse hacia ella sonriendo amargamente y se encogió en hombros.

Posó nuevamente sus ojos en la pelirroja, como tantas veces había hecho esa noche, y ese sentimiento de melancolía volvió a embargarlo, mientras bebía sorbo a sorbo la mirada de la joven.

Gruñó al ver los dedos de Ginny entrelazados con los de su hermano. En ese momento Ginny rió de un comentario que había hecho Derek; el sonido de esa risa hizo que el corazón del rubio latiera dolorosamente mientras la observaba con un brillo de anhelo en sus grisáceos ojos.

Casi automáticamente bebió de un sólo trago el contenido de la copa que acababa de servirse y desvió la mirada de ellos. El fuerte sabor del licor le quemó la garganta, pero eso no le hizo sentir mejor. Sentía una presión en el pecho, un vacío en el estómago, su garganta parecía cerrarse y sus ojos le escocían.

Parpadeó varias veces furiosamente, sintiéndose patético ante las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Resultaba imposible describir lo que sentía pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que entre más alcohol ingería, todos sus sentimientos se intensificaban haciéndolos cada vez más manifiestos. Sin embargo, un sentimiento autodestructivo le impedía parar de beber.

La frase "Yo la vi primero" resonaba constantemente en su cabeza, torturándolo aún más.

-¿J.T.? -la voz de Derek lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Draco se limitó a mirarlo fijamente para darle a entender que lo escuchaba. -¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos.

-¡No podría estar mejor! -bufó Draco mientras se servía otra copa.

-Ya fue suficiente por hoy -dijo implacable Lillian, el rubio pudo percibir su tono amenazador pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Nunca es suficiente cuando se esta celebrando, madre -su voz sonó cargada de ironía y pareció estremecer a la pelirroja que lo observaba cautelosamente. El rubio torció una sonrisa enigmática e su pálido rostro antes de alzar su copa hacia ella-. Por lo que fue y por lo que será -brindó con voz ronca antes de terminar su copa y cerrar los ojos con fuerza para disimular la solitaria lágrima traicionera que había logrado escarpar de sus ojos.

0o0o0o0o00oo

-Olvide decirle algo a mi madre -murmuró Derek contra su cuello. Presionó sus labios contra los de Ginny de nuevo y se separó sonriendo bobaliconamente. Su prometido la había sorprendido con un arranque de deseo mientras subían las escaleras hacia sus dormitorios después de que por fin habían salido del comedor.- Nos vemos hasta mañana -murmuró tomando su rostro entre sus manos y depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Ginny simplemente acertó a asentir y lo observó bajar por las escaleras y desaparecer por el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina.

Culpa Esa palabra describía perfectamente lo que sentía en ese momento. Culpa de que Derek no supiera que el "otro" fuera su propio hermano, y culpa de no poder amar a su futuro esposo como este se merecía. Esa verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría, y ese descubrimiento le hizo suspirar cansinamente.

Tenía que dormir un poco, la cabeza parecía darle vueltas y le palpitaba dolorosamente. Mañana todo sería más claro y la noche de sueño se iría trayendo consigo las instrucciones de lo que Ginny tendría que hacer… o al menos eso esperaba.

-¿Acaso irás a la cama sola hoy? -Draco la sobresaltó justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de su habitación. El rubio se acercó a ella lentamente y la pelirroja pudo percibir el sutil aroma a licor y ver sus ojos que parecían inyectados de sangre.

-¿Acaso te importa? -gruñó Ginny entrando rápidamente a su habitación con intensiones de cerrarle la puerta en sus narices. Pero antes de que pudiera cerrarla, el rubio se lo impidió apoyando su antebrazo en la puerta, haciendo que esta se abriera de golpe.

Ginny soltó un pequeño grito, el cual ahogó cuando el rubio se escabulló dentro de su habitación, cerró la puerta y rodeó su cintura con un brazo con tal brusquedad que la pelirroja tembló… no sabía si era por miedo o por excitación, pero permaneció temblando y conteniendo la respiración lo que le parecieron horas, aunque en realidad sólo fueron unos segundos.

-¡Eres un idiota!-rabió la pelirroja al recordar en donde se encontraban y que pasaría si alguien había visto entrar a Draco en su habitación que continuaba en penumbras. Lo empujó con todas las fuerzas que le dio la rabia y le proporcionó un puntapié en la espinilla.

Oyó al rubio gemir de dolor, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera poner algo de distancia entre ellos, Draco volvió a rodearle la cintura y la hizo girar para apoyarla contra la puerta con tal fuerza que produjo un golpe seco.

Ginny comenzó a golpearlo con frenesí, tratando vanamente de safarse del fuerte brazo que envolvía su cintura. Fue hasta que el rubio le sujeto las manos por arriba de su cabeza y pegó totalmente su cuerpo al de ella, que la pelirroja se quedó muy quieta, conteniendo la respiración.

Estaba acorralada entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Draco, quien respiraba entrecortadamente contra su cuello. Ginny ahogó un gemido, tratando de que su traicionero cuerpo no temblará ante el contacto tan intimo del rubio.

Draco se separó sólo lo necesario para verle los ojos entre las penumbras de la habitación. Sus ojos brillaban anhelantes. Comenzó a acercar su boca a la de la pelirroja tan lentamente que cuando sus labios se rozaron, a la joven le pareció que el contacto había tardado siglos en producirse. Él soltó lentamente las muñecas de la chica que segundos antes sostenía violentamente, y movió su boca con sabia experiencia, dejando a Ginny sin aliento ante la calidez del beso, el sabor a licor de la boca del rubio pareció alterarle la cabeza por que se olvidó de todo mientras profundizaba el beso y rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del rubio.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañé -susurró el rubio contra su boca.

Lágrimas de felicidad inundaron los ojos de la pelirroja ante aquella confesión. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así… desde ese verano después de que Draco saliera de Hogwarts y…

Los recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza con tanta fuerza que su boca se llenó de amargura ante las imágenes de sus vivencias.

-Derek -gruñó dando un empujón al rubio que se tambaleó levemente mientras parpadeaba, confuso.

Los ojos del rubio pasaron de la sorpresa al odio cuando comprendió lo que la pelirroja había dicho. Aspiró aire con fuerza y apretó los puños.

-Hace unos momentos no parecías pensar en él -dijo alzando la voz a tal grado que la pelirroja temió que lo escucharán.

-¡Tú tampoco! -se defendió la pelirroja cruzando los brazos sobre sus pechos-. Y al menos él no es mi hermano… y no estoy casada y tengo un hijo -protestó.

La réplica de Draco murió al escuchar el crujido de la puerta al abrirse…

-¿Ginny?-se oyó la voz de Derek mientras encendía la luz.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Notas de la autora:**__ ejem... perdoooon!!! como que me tarde un poquito más de lo acostumbrado… mil disculpaass enserioo!! pero.. ps así es la vida! P jejeje.._

_Agradezco inmensamente a todas esas personas que siguen la historia... y ps que continúan esperando los capítulos muy pacientemente... Este capítulo esta dedicado a Lore... mil gracias por tus ánimos chika!!!, a Manuel, Diana, Esther, Scandra, Greta, Holanda, Pily, Edith... chasco... ya no me acuerdo quien másS jajajaja bueno a todas las maravillosas personas que me dejaron un rr con sus opiniones sobre el fic! o_

_Ahhh... y ya tengo una Beta!! - ya era horaaa!!! por que se me ibaan horroresss de ortografía y a veces confundo palabras o peor aún suelo enredar ideas u.u ... ella es Melissa!! mil gracias también a ti por tu gran aportación, cariño y sobre todo por tu paciencia!! Solo pocas personas como ella saben como me pongo cuando escribo P Te quiero muchooo!! Mil gracias enserio!!_

_Sinceramente espero continuar pronto ... ) perooo bueno ya me conocen... XD_

_Aah antes de que se me pase... este capítulo fue inspirado por la canción del mismo título: "por debajo de la mesa" de armando manzanero.. estaa geniaal!!... el fic.. bueno al menos en un principio (capítulo 1 principalmente) .. fue inspirado por la novela "Esposa y amante"... esta genial y es totalmente recomenda, no recuerdo la autora S... y psss... apartir del tercer capítulo ya fue y será puras "fumadas" mías!! ._

_¿Sus opiniones sobre el capítulo? háganmelo saber en un RR!!! _


End file.
